


An Introduction to Darcy

by Duchess67



Series: American Family [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Sequel to Taunting Murphy.  Bucky wakes up wondering who the dame with the mouth is.





	An Introduction to Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't ownanything of Marvel movies or comics and this is for fun, not profit. Unless you count reviews, those I love and hope to get a few. :)

An Introduction to Darcy

Bucky was waking up in the infirmary, but hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He knew that meant Shuri or someone must have found a way to remove all of his triggers and he was so relieved. He wasn’t, however, happy when he realized Steve wasn’t there and he wasn’t the only one. 

Listening to the talk between those in the room, he’d been surprised that Steve had basically brought a real firecracker of a woman to Wakanda and left her here. 

And then he heard T’Challa say, “I am sorry, Darcy, but I cannot arrange for you to return to America at this time.” 

It was an effort to continue to breathe as if he was asleep still. He didn’t want to interrupt the drama that was unfolding. This unknown woman was connected to Steve somehow and he wanted to learn more. 

Then she spoke, “What do you mean, I’m not allowed to go back? I’m all better, Shuri said so! Don’t think me ungrateful, because I love having all those injuries healed faster than they could have done it at home, even with Helen’s cradle, but… I’m still not sure why I was brought all the way here instead of to Avengers HQ. Tony would have protected me, even Steve knows that. Did he think Stark would have handed me over to Ross? Did he even ask me what my preference was in this situation? Or did he just decide that he knows best for everyone and make a unilateral decision concerning me like I warned him he had better not ever do?” 

From there she devolved into quite the list of things she was gonna do to Steve and there was no way he would enjoy any of it. The mouth on that dame!

T’Challa had taken her to the other side of the medical lab and admonished her in a low voice that of course, Bucky still heard, “Darcy, you know Steven only wants to keep you safe. After Ross had you kidnapped and he learned how badly you had been injured I thought he was going to lose his mind! Did you know that it took many Dora Milaje AND me to stop him from going straight to Washington, D.C. and strangling that man with his bare hands.”

She snapped, “And yet he didn’t tell me any of this himself, but left you to be the bad guy!” She whirled around and looked out the window before she muttered, “Sorry, your highness, I know it’s not your fault and I shouldn’t yell at you. You and your family have been nothing but kind to me and mine.”

He chuckled and told her, “Yes, his strategic withdrawal, as we will call it. Steven knows his strengths and his weaknesses and has placed his greatest two of the latter in my care. Mainly because he knows that you, dear Darcy, have him wrapped around your little finger and can talk him into anything you desire, even if it puts you in danger.”

Shuri interjected, “This is true, I have seen you get what you want without even half trying. It was amazing and I need you to teach me, so that I have this power, too.” She winked at T’Challa where Darcy couldn’t see as she giggled aloud.

Darcy joined her in giggling at the expression on the face of the king.

He manfully ignored the teasing and cleared his throat, “Shuri, I would already do nearly anything in my power for you and if you were threatened by a world leader as Darcy was I would destroy the entire country to which the vermin owed allegiance. Steven feels even more strongly because the government is his own. But family, now that he has it again, will always take precedence in his heart. Even over the country of his birth.”

Darcy sighed, “But I was making real progress on getting people to see how bad the Accords actually are and I think I could be of more help to all of the Avengers out there rather than here!”

T’Challa continued, “That is most likely why Ross had you kidnapped, dear girl. If he had known of your connection to Steven, I do not think it would have been as easy for Romanov and Barton to get you out of there. No, With Thor gone and Stark feeling as he does about Steven, the safest place for you is where Ross and his ilk cannot touch you. Allow the man to have this much peace, Darcy. Stay here and stay safe, with us.”

Shuri spoke up again, “And when Sgt. Barnes wakes up, the two of you can commiserate on what a mother hen Captain America can be, on that subject I am sure you will be kindred spirits!”

Darcy snickered, “Actually, I think Gramps is a little afraid that I’ll scare Bucky back into cryo. He made me promise that after I finally met him I had to wait at least a week before I could proposition him!”

Bucky nearly snorted aloud. Luckily his hitch in breathing was covered by the fact that Shuri and T’Challa both laughed out loud, then the latter left the medical facility shaking his head. He called over his shoulder from the door, “I will see you both at dinner.” 

As he went around the corner, they could hear him mumbling something about graying prematurely over their sudden close friendship, which caused the ladies to giggle once more.

As the women walked over to Bucky’s bedside, he opened his eyes and was blown away by the curvy, brunette beauty coming toward him. 

He couldn’t help himself and asked, “Hello, Gorgeous, did Steve say anything about me propositioning you?”

Darcy cackled, “Nope and he’s going to be soooo sorry he left me that loophole! It’s nice to finally meet you, Bucky Barnes, I’m Darcy Lewis.”

Shuri nearly fell over from laughing so hard. 

A/N With Darcy around, Buck ain’t gonna become no goat farmer!


End file.
